everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
That Time Again
ok liek wtf is up with school so like last week im playing eq in my room and the sun is shining in my window and im like 'haha its night time in norrath get it right' and my mom walks in the room and shes like 'who are you talking too' and im like 'umm my imaganary woodlef friend' and she liek 'i thought your emaginary friend was a dwarf' and im like 'ya he was but he farted alot so i traded him for a female woodelf' of course that wasnt the real reason i traded for a female woodelf cause farting is funny the real reason shold be pretty obvious duh haha so my moms liek 'do you know what time it is' and im like 'umm time for you to leave my room and let me ding level 6?' and shes like 'nope its school time' omg wtf and im like 'i feel kinda sick cough cough' and shes like 'ok get in bed then school starts tomorrow morning' and im like 'oh i thought you meant it started today wow i feel better its a mericle' so tommorrow comes around and my mom is like yelkling from the stairs 'get up time for breakfast' and im like 'when lavastorm freezed over' and my dad yells 'one... two...' and im like spirit of cheetah down the stairs and sit down at the table and my moms like 'omg' and my dads like 'umm son, why dont you go back up to your room and put some boxers and a t-shrit on or something?' and im like 'doh, ok. lol' so after a grumpy morning im standing at the buss stop and j-mo shows up and im like 'hail, j-me' and hes like 'hail, skater' and were like 'hehe' and some other neighborhood kids show up and and jockguy jason shows up too and jasons like 'dude give me ur lunch money' and im like 'i dont have any i right-clicked on all my food this morning ill be full all day long infact i couldn't eat another bite our i would explode' and hes like 'wtf' and j-mos like 'dude you shouldnt pick on ppl smarter than u' so jason is like 'whatever' and leaves me alone so we get to school and its all blah blah blah boring and i sleep a little and then math class starts and we have a new math teacher and omg wtf she is so hot!! so class is getting started and im all sitting up strait and shes talking about math but all i heer is 'skater gnome i love u' and i whisper 'i love you too' and j-mos like 'ur imaginary woodelf friend again?' and im like 'um ya sure' so then i hear her say 'ok class who can tell me about fractions?' and im thinking 'omg i know all about this' so im like 'me me me' and shes liek 'ok' and smiles at me so i stand up and clear my throut and im liek 'factions are very important. if you have good faction with certain people you can talk to them and buy stuff from them and they wont try to kill you but if they do you can just feign death sometimes and you can live but some places are hard to get good faction with. infact i was wondering how i can improve my math teacher faction?' and then i sat down and i was nodding and grinning and looking around the class cause that was REELY smooth and everyones liek 'dude wtf r u talking about?' and hotmathteacher_01 is like 'thats very nice but i think were talking about fractions, not factions, please see me after class' omg wtf this REELY sucks ass and my imagniary woodelf friend is like 'thats ok hun i still love u' and im like 'i know' so the bell rings later and im walking slowly up to her desk and j- mo's like 'good luck man' and im like 'ya thanks' and i get the the desk and shes like 'that was quite a speech you made' and im like 'ya sorry i wont do it again' and she laughed and said 'oh no your not in trouble. it just sounds like you play Everquest' and i light up and im like 'omg u play eq??!!?' and shes like 'no, but my husband does' and im like 'ohh ur married' and shes like 'ya' and im like 'k, that sucks' and shes like 'aww im sure youll make some girl very happy someday' and shes like 'hey maybe you can meet him in game sometime he plays a lvl 60 necro' and im liek 'OMG can he pl me' and she laughs again and im like /drool and shes like 'youll have to talk to him about that' and im like 'omg mrs klien your are the rulest!' and shes like 'careful skater, your starting to become a teachers pet' and im like 'woof woof!' and shes like 'run along now or you'll be late to class' so i run out and im thinking 'omg its true. guys who play eq always get the hottest women. lucky lucky me'